eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Mark of Manaar Mission System
=Overview= is a new reward system introduced with the launch of Sentinel's Fate. They are given as rewards to various missions, and are also found in Sentinel's Fate instances. =How to Earn = Requirement *Level 85 needed to get a Normal mission and Level 89 needed to get a Daily mission *You can only have 1 Daily mission. *You can only have 1 Normal missions for a given zone. **You can have a normal mission and a daily mission for the same zone. *It is possible to share missions **if the above listed requirements are fulfilled. Daily Missions , a mysterious erudite in in , offers a daily mission for a Sentinel's Fate instance. This mission rewards 2-4 and at least 1 plat 5 gold, depending on the mission. (This quest will likely take the "Daily Double" nickname). The mission will change once a day at midnight PST (01:00 PDT, 04:00 EDT, 08:00 GMT or 09:00 CET). The sequence of missions is as follows: More Challenging Missions , a mysterious erudite in in , offers a more challenging mission every three days for Sentinel's Fate instances. The mission rewards 4-7 and at least 3 plat 50 gold. The sequence of missions is as follows: Missions Outside (or near) each instance is an NPC who will offer a mission to each of the three instances in that zone. These missions give 1 Mark of Manaar as their reward. The mission will change once a day at midnight PST (8 a.m. GMT). * : at in ** ** ** * : at in **The Vigilant: Incursion **The Vigilant: Infiltration **The Vigilant: Rescue * : at ** ** ** * : at in ** ** ** Solo Mission When 90, a soloable Mark of Manaar mission is available from Elder Shahib Zaim, (Retired General of the Fell Blade) , in * ** After completing "Mending a Broken Land," Shahib will offer "The Never Ending Mending of a Broken Land" once per 18 hours. These quests are soloable, and can also be completed in a group. Mob Drops drop off certain named mobs in Sentinel's Fate instances and The Shadow Odyssey instances that are scaled to level 90. Chest Rewards Most of the group instances introduced with Sentinel's Fate have a locked chest that contains 1 for each member of the group. Somewhere within the instance there is a key, which can drop from a trash mob. For each instance the name of the mob that drops the key is the same, and is slightly different from the names of all the other mobs in the instance. Track is your friend! =Spending Marks of Manaar= In , several merchants exist who will trade your for Legendary equipment. There are also merchants in Moonfield Hamlet in Stonebrunt Highland which accepet Marks for Tier 2 items. can alternatively be used as fuel by player crafters through the Commission System to make much of the same gear that the merchants sell. To create these items, the crafter must have scribed at least one of the new Mark Armour recipe books. Player-crafted Mark Armour and jewelery require fewer to craft than their merchant-purchased versions. (need details... merchant names, costs, item links, crafting book names, how to obtain, etc.) Mark of Manaar Armor Merchant (Tier 1) in will exchange for Legendary armor. The head, chest, hands, and legs slots are expected to be filled with instance drops and are offered only as appearance items so characters may obtain a consistent look. Note: The sets listed below do not have combined set effects. They merely have related stats designed for particular class types. Cloth armor: * Scholarly Set * Summoner's Set * Runed Silk Set (Appearance) Chain armor: * Roguish Set * Rouge Set * Spiritweave Set * Rune Etched Set (Appearance) Prices: *Feet: 15 Marks of Manaar *Shoulders: 25 Marks of Manaar *Forearms: 15 Marks of Manaar *Head (appearance only): 10 *Chest (appearance only): 10 *Hands (appearance only): 10 *Legs (appearance only): 10 Total set: 95 Marks of Manaar Total set without appearance items: 55 Marks of Manaar Mark of Manaar Jewelery Merchant (Tier 1) in will exchange for Legendary jewelery. He sells one each of finger, wrist, and ear slot items for each set he offers. Note: The sets listed below do not have combined set effects. They merely have related stats designed for particular class types. *Holy Set *Roguish Set *Rouge Set *Sanctified Set *Scholarly Set *Stonestance Set *Strengthened Set *Summoner's Set Mark of Manaar Martial Instruments Merchant (Tier 1) in will exchange for Legendary equipment. She sells numerous weapons, shields, and symbols, with prices ranging from 12 to 20 Marks of Manaar. Mark of Manaar Armor Merchant (Tier 2) in will exchange for Legendary armor. The head, chest, hands, and legs slots are expected to be filled with instance drops and are offered only as appearance items so characters may obtain a consistent look. Note: The sets listed below do not have combined set effects. They merely have related stats designed for particular class types. Cloth armor: * Ley Line Set * Shadowfire Set * Demoncloth Set (Appearance) Leather armor: * Living Stone Set * Steelgrip Set * Wooly Set * Demonhide Set (Appearance) Chain armor: * Ancestral Set * Daring Set * Fuscia Set * Demon Etched Set (Appearance) (Matches with the Daring and Ancestral Sets) Plate armor: * Kaborite Plated Set * Hallowed Set * Frontal Assault Set * Demonplate Set (Appearance) Prices: *Feet: 50 Marks of Manaar *Shoulders: 75 Marks of Manaar *Forearms: 50 Marks of Manaar *Head (appearance only): 25 *Chest (appearance only): 25 *Hands (appearance only): 25 *Legs (appearance only): 25 Total set: 275 Marks of Manaar Total set without appearance items: 175 Marks of Manaar Mark of Manaar Jewelery Merchant (Tier 2) in will exchange for Legendary jewelery. He sells one each of charm, finger, wrist, and ear slot items for each set he offers. The cost is 40-50 Marks per piece. Note: The sets listed below do not have combined set effects. They merely have related stats designed for particular class types. *Daring Set *Frontal Assault Set *Hallowed Set *Ley Line Set *Living Stone Set *Shadowfire Set *Wooly Set (does not have a Charm slot item) Mark of Manaar Martial Instruments Merchant (Tier 2) in will exchange for Legendary equipment. She sells numerous weapons, shields, and symbols, with prices ranging from 40 to 60 Marks of Manaar. *Shadowfire Rod - 40 *Hallowed Hammer - 40 *Steelgrip Bandolier - 40 *Kaborite Plated Longsword - 40 *Living Stone Cestus - 40 *Ley Line Water Charm - 40 *Ley Line Sunrod - 40 *Shadowfire Greatstaff - 40 *Hallowed Scripture - 40 *Hallowed Blocker - 40 *Living Stone Bandolier - 40 *Kaborite Plated Defender - 50 *Daring Shadow Edge - 60 *Daring Shank - 60 *Fist of Solid Lightning - 60 *Daring Voidstring - 60 *Frontal Assault Pike - 60 *Frontal Assault War Axe - 60